


Resistance is futile

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Rire is having some fun with Strade. Strade, on the other hand, isn't having fun at all.





	Resistance is futile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge "LDF Greatest Scavenger Hunt" by the Italian community Lande di Fandom, prompt 1- la resistenza è inutile

Rire grinned in satisfaction, turning his back on his victim to walk towards the working table.

He put the knife down and looked at the interesting equipment that was there.

-Ah, there are so many possibilities here... do you have any suggestion?- he turned halfway to ask the other.

Strade glared at him, chewing angrily on the piece of cloth that muffled his voice. Even if what he tried to say was incomprehensible it was clear he was spitting insults at his torturer.

Rire chuckled, sliding his lean fingers on the tools in front of him. Two well used objects in particular caught his eye amongst the others: a hammer and a drill.

-Interesting...- he grinned, picking them up.

He slowly turned towards Strade, who struggled uselessly against the cuffs and ropes that tied him to the pole.

As soon as the victim saw what Rire held in his hands his eyes widened in terror. His panicked mind sent him even more alarms and he whined while fighting even more against his restrains.

-I thought these were your favourite, aren’t you happy I’m going to use one of them?- the demon asked, chuckling in amusement. –I’ll even let you choose which one you prefer, so... hammer or drill?-

Strade mumbled against his gag and strongly shook his head. There was _no way_ he would choose any of them! If only he could free himself...

-You don’t want to choose, little human? What a wasted opportunity...-

Rire put both of the objects down, but Strade couldn’t even sigh in relief before the demon grinned evilly at him, his tentacles now sprouting from his back.

-I’ll use my own tools, then.-

Without moving from his spot Rire used his tentacles to untie his victim and lift him from the ground, holding him still by wrapping all four of his limbs. He brought Strade closer to him, sliding the tip of a finger from under the other’s Adam’s apple up to his chin.

-Maybe you’d prefer something more _invasive_ , wouldn’t you?- he sensually asked, not expecting an answer.

The human shook his head again and moaned. He just wanted to be free and mind his own business!

-Oh, I think you do...- Rire chuckled

He undid Strade’s belt and slid a tentacle in his pants, caressing his most sensitive spots.

The victim moaned and squirmed, uselessly struggling to get himself free.

The demon was amused by the other’s strong will and resistance. He lowered Strade’s trousers and underwear and used a tentacle to masturbate him, while another forcefully penetrated him and stimulated him from inside.

The human whined in pain for the rough penetration, but not long after that he moaned in pleasure. His struggle weakened and he started trembling and breathing heavily, his eyes filled with tears he stubbornly refused to let out.

-My, you sure are responsive.- Rire mocked him, keeping the other’s head up in order to look at his expressions.

Strade tried to glare the whole time, but he wasn’t very convincing with his wet eyes and red cheeks.

-How stubborn.- the demon said as a compliment. –You know, I’m feeling generous towards you. I could even let you live... once I’m finished with you, obviously.-

The human didn’t trust the other’s words _at all_ , but a spark of hope flickered in his mind. He looked at his own reflection in Rire’s sunglasses, feeling extremely pathetic. But he was listening.

-Oh, I finally caught your attention, didn’t I?- the demon mocked his victim. –You have to convince me you _deserve_ my mercy.- he made a pause to slid his fingers on Strade’s gag. –Without speaking, but still using your mouth.- he finally explained.

The human looked at him with wide eyes, furious at the implications of those words. He didn’t have a choice even if it looked like it, he was sure of that. But could he give up his dignity?

A harder thrust inside him made him moan and lose his train of thoughts.

-I’m going to remove your gag, little human.- Rire said while pulling his victim’s hair to get his attention. –And I strongly advise you to satisfy me.-

Strade was forced on his knees, his hands kept behind his back, his legs forced to stay open to ease the tentacles’ work on his groin and in his ass.

Rire removed the cloth wet with saliva from his victim’s mouth, testing his willingness to comply by sliding a tentacle in it.

The human fought the urge to bite and licked it instead. He wanted to live after all.

The demon teased him with his appendage for a while, studying the other’s reactions. He seemed to moan only in pleasure now and he looked eager to save his life. Rire decided it was enough proof.

He removed the tentacle from Strade’s mouth, freeing his own half hard dick and offering it to his victim.

The human winced in disgust, but he leaned towards it to get it in his mouth.

As soon as he started sucking it Rire thrust in him, almost making him choke.

The victim tried to pull away, but the demon grabbed his hair and forced him to get his mouth roughly fucked.

Strade moaned and whined, struggling weakly at first, but then he remembered the demon’s “advice” and he did his best to please him. He licked and sucked as much as he could, breathing through his nose to fight the urge to puke.

-What a good little pet you are.- Rire mocked him with a low and warm tone of voice, panting a little.

He was getting closer and closer to orgasm, as was his victim. The demon intensified his efforts to give pleasure to the other, he wanted him to come.

Strade moaned more and more often, shivers of pleasure crawling up his spine all the time despite his legs trembling from the uncomfortable position and his jaw hurting from the effort.

It didn’t took long for him to come, wetting Rire’s tentacle and the floor beneath him.

The demon came soon after, thrusting so deep into his victim’s throat that Strade’s nose was pressed against his pubes.

The human coughed as soon as his mouth was empty again, spitting saliva and semen on the floor.

-Not bad, little human.- Rire said in an amused tone of voice, getting himself back in order. –I guess you saved your life. For now.-

He made Strade turn his head up, lowering his sunglasses to look at him straight in the eyes.

-Next time I’ll probably try some of your toys. They look very interesting.-

He chuckled at his victim’s terrified expression, then he tossed him against the pole and walked away.

 

 

[ ](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
